By the Power of the Ancients
by Teri
Summary: Off the Record, Jack tells Hank about the time he had to rescue his team when they were captured on a planet the locals call Eternia. Can a certain sword really help Jack rescue his team? By the Power of Grayskull . . . .


**Off the Record Series**

**By the Power of the Ancients**  
_~ A Stargate: SG-1 / He-Man (80's version) Crossover Story~_  
By Teri

* * *

Summary: Off the Record, Jack tells Hank about the time he had to rescue his team when they were captured on a planet the locals call Eternia. Can a certain sword really help Jack rescue his team? By the Power of Grayskull . . . .

Disclaimer: I am not associated with the owners or creators of any version of Stargate or He-mail. This story was written for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

Note: I began this story many years ago. I recently dusted it off, revised it, finished it, and am now posting it. I am actually a smidge nervous since I haven't posted much in the last couple of years. I hope someone will enjoy.

* * *

"Hey, Jack," Hank walked-up on to Jack's back deck.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."

Hank smiled at his boss as he put his things down and settled himself into his usual chair in front of the chess board. "Well, you will read the report, but SG-7 missed their check-in time."

Jack sat up straighter in his chair, gone the jovial host and present the consummate commander.

Hank continued as if he didn't notice, "luckily it all worked out in the end and I think we made a new ally in the process."

Jovial Jack returned and smiled, "well good, can't have something like that mess up our bi-weekly chess match."

Hank gave Jack a look.

"Fine, our bi-weekly SGC briefing. So Hank, anything else interesting happen?"

"Nope, same old same old."

"That bad?"

Hank laughed, "nah, nothing noteworthy. It's all in the report anyway."

"Good," Jack made his opening chess move. "Now we can get down to business."

"I still can't believe you fly out here just to play chess."

"You say that every time I come and every time I come I tell you. . . "

Hank stopped him, "I know I know," he put on his best 'O'Neill' voice and continued "I don't. I am here for the briefing, what I do when it is finished before I fly back is my business."

Jack laughed at the bad impression, "just for that I am going to tell you about the time the Kids got captured and I had to go save the day and see if you can still tease this poor old General."

Hank just rolled his eyes as he made his move.

Jack began, "so it started with Colonel Carter conducting a briefing of PX1-987. I was sitting there listening intently. . . ."

* * *

"_The readings from the MALP show PX1-987 to be mwa mwa mwa mwa, mwa mwa mwa mwa."_

_Daniel leaned forward, "but Sam, what about mwa mwa mwa mwa?"_

"_Mwa mwa mwa mwa, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said solemnly._

* * *

Hank stopped Jack's story. He had a huge grin and appeared to be preventing himself from laughing, "Jack, your team didn't really say mwa mwa? Did they?" Hank continued to grin as he pictured SG-1 all sounding like Charlie Brown's teacher.

"May as well have from what I got from the briefing," Jack shrugged, but Hank had his doubts.

"Anyway," Jack continued the story. "So the kids went to PX1-987, but they missed their check-in time twice. When we tried to send in the Marines, the gate address would no longer open. It was if it had been buried.

* * *

_Jack was pacing in his office. He had ordered that the Daedalus be sent to the planet. He had also been trying to contact Thor, but so far to no avail. The truth was he was getting worried. Before he knew what was happening,, he was beamed on deck of Thor's battleship. _

"_Thor!"_

"_Greetings O'Neill."_

"_We have been trying to reach you. Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c are stranded on PX1-987 and are no longer answering. The Stargate there seems to be buried. Can you go get them?"_

"_I cannot, O'Neill, but I we have received word that they can be helped. Teela'Na has informed me that she can free them and see that they get back to Earth."_

"_Teela'Na?"_

"_She is of a race you do not know, but they are amongst the guardians of the Universe."_

"_OOOkay, so if she can free them why hasn't she?"_

"_She needs assistance and I have told her I will send you to her."_

"_Sure, fine, let me go get some teams ready and we can go."_

"_Not teams, O'Neill. You."_

"_Me? Alone?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Look Thor," but before Jack could protest he was engulfed with by an Asguard beam. "Whoa, where am I?" Jack asked as he looked around. No longer was it the cool modern ship, but apparently in a stone cave. _

"_Greetings, General O'Neill."_

_Jack spun around to see a pretty woman dressed in blue and orange with a head dress of feathers and a falcon's face. "Teela'Na?"_

"_I see Commander Thor told you my true name. Here I am referred to simply as the Sorceress of Castle GraySkull." _

"_Sorceress, Thor told me that you can help my team?"_

"_Yes, they are being held at a place in the Dark Hemisphere known as Snake Mountain. Held by a villain called Skeletor. He seeks the ancient secrets that he believes their weapons and machines hold." _

"_Okay, why did I have to come alone? Why couldn't I bring teams to free them?" _

"_General, Eternia is a place of ancient technology, ancient secrets, and of magic."_

"_Magic?"_

_The Sorceress ignored him, "and the only way to enter Snake Mountain and rescue these teams is with the power I can lend you." She held out her hands palms up and closed here eyes. A sword appeared in her hands. "This sword is the Sword of Power. It can only be used by someone who holds the power of the ancients within. I believe your people call it the Ancient gene. This sword is destined for your nephew, but for now you will wield it to save your team."_

"_Couple of questions. One, a nephew? Only child here."_

"_You have a sister, General."_

"_A dead sister, Sorceress, an astronaut who was killed when her ship was destroyed." Jack did not like that this woman knew about his sister. He never told anyone about her and instead continued their tradition of stargazing in solitude. _

_Jack was momentarily lost in his thoughts and did not notice the look of indecision that crossed the Sorceress' face as he told her his sister was dead. Instead Jack continued, he didn't like dwelling on his big sister's death and preferred to move the conversation along, "two, how is one sword going to help?"_

"_This sword wields the power of this castle; it will help you in your fight. Take the sword in your hand, raise it above your head, and speak the phrase,__ 'By the power of Grayskull!'"_

"_Oh for crying out loud, this is silly."_

"_General? Do you wish to save your friends?"_

_Jack rolled his eyes, but took the sword. He raised it above his head. Instinctually, he wanted to say "in the end there can be only one," but instead felt something well up inside of him as he called out, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" _

_All of a sudden he was hit with what seemed to be a bolt of lightening. As it enveloped him, he was transformed into a younger man. His hair was sandy blonde. He appeared very muscular wearing only a chest plate and a fur-lined loin cloth with a pair of matching boots. Oddly or not given the circumstances, he looked like a bulked up version of himself as a young man._

"_I HAVE THE POWER!" His voice was now deeper as well. _

"_What a rush?" Jack said when it was all finished. _

"_In this form, you will have great strength, speed, and agility. When you want to appear again as yourself, say 'let the power return.'"_

"_How do I find them?"_

"_I have sent for a friend. He has a vehicle and will provide you with a map to Snake Mountain."_

"_Okay, once I find them. How do we get back to Earth?"_

"_Bring them to me. I can return to them to Earth." The Sorceress paused for a moment before deciding to speak again.. "Deep within Snake Mount, __thrust into a boulder of pure quartz and forgotten, is the Sword of the Ancients. If you can find and retrieve it, it may help you on your own quest to protect your own planet. It can only be yielded by one of the Alliance of the Great Races, but Commander Thor tells has told me that soon your people will be our Fifth Race."_

"_Our? Are you one of the Four? Are you a Furling?" _

_The Sorceress merely smiled enigmatically at Jack and walked him to the Jaw-bridge of the Castle and introduced him to her friend Duncan. _

"_Here is a map to Snake Mountain and back." _

"_Thanks."_

_Jack climbed in the all-terrain type vehicle and turned back to Duncan and the Sorceress. "Thank you."  
_

"_Good luck, HE-MAN."_

* * *

Jack went on to tell Hank of his trip to Snake Mountain and how he was able to rescue his team. He privately remembered how much of a kick he got out of playing dark and mysterious. Of course, there was no way he was going to tell his team then, now, or ever, that is was really him in that fur-lined loin cloth, especially the way his Colonel had been looking at him – well not him – pseudo him. If it had been him she had been looking at . . . he let the thought drop for now.

"I got the kids back to the Sorceress. She had her own Stargate in the basement of that odd little magical castle of hers. So she sent them home and I managed to get that sword to transform me back into just little old me. "

"I don't believe it," Hank said as Jack finished his story.

"Whatever you say, Hank, whatever you say." Jack grinned and moved his final piece, the Queen, "check and mate." He grinned at a surprised Hank, "So, want a beer?"

"Sure."

While Jack was getting the beer, Hank looked around and noticed a unique looking sword hanging on Jack's wall. He walked over and looked at it. He noticed that there was writing on the side. It looked like it was written in Ancient. It couldn't be. Could it? "Hey Jack, did you find the Sword of the Ancients?"

"I thought you didn't believe in it."

"Well . . . "

"No Comment"

Hank looked at the wall and decided he didn't want to know. He just really didn't want to know.

* * *

After Hank left, Jack start to put away the pieces. He held the Queen for a moment and thought back to the rest of the story . . .

"_Time to go home?" Jack asked, more than ready for a hot meal, a cold beer, and a good bed. _

"_Not yet," the Sorceress replied, "I request that you return the vehicle to Duncan first, at the Royal Palace of Eternia"_

_Jack wanted to protest, but she had kept her word and given him what he needed to save his team. "Alright."_

_The Sorceress smiled to herself as he left. _

_Jack arrived at the Castle with the help of the vehicles auto-navigation feature, and was greeted by guards who were waiting for him. They led him to Man-at-arms laboratory. As he entered he saw Duncan talking to a woman whose back was to him; she was dressed in long green robes. Was that a crown on her head? _

_They both turned as he entered. _

_The woman saw him first, "Jack!" _

_Jack was dumbstruck as he saw his sister, his dead sister, rushing into his arms, "Marlena?"_

* * *

I hope someone enjoyed this little tale.  
Teri  
April 10, 2011


End file.
